painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Massacre
previous level - Cataclysm ← → next level - Desert Japanese Massacre is the second level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 1. __TOC__ Description This level is set in small japanese town bathed in the rain and surrounded by water which is deadly and causes instant death. There are various streets, houses and zen gardens with gongs, lanterns and bonsai trees. Inside the buildings there are japanese themed artworks and pictures. There are a lot of blood stains everywhere and some of the streets are blocked by collapsed buildings and fire. On the water, outside the town is a tall pagoda which is accessible only by wooden bridges. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by japanese warriors such as samurais or ninjas. This level also introduces two new kinds of enemies. They include: * Dark Ninjas * Evil Samurais * Masters * Geishas * Black Demons Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Endurance. To acquire it, player has to find at least 400 gold. Secret areas/pickups Two armors can be found in this level: *The first one (silver) is located in front of the closed gate on the street with entrance to zen gardens. *The second one (silver) is located on the second floor inside the tallest pagoda. This level also introduces Crossbow which can be found on the first wooden bridge that leads into Japanese town. Secrets and holy items This level does not contain secrets. Gallery Japanese Massacre 001.PNG|An artwork in one of the houses. Japanese Massacre 002.PNG|Japanese inscriptions and signs. Japanese Massacre 005.PNG|A screen with different patterns. Gallery Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 7.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 8.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 9.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 10.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 11.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 12.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 13.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 14.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 15.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 16.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 17.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 18.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 19.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 20.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 21.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 22.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 23.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 24.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre 25.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 7.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Interiors 8.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 3.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 4.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 5.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 6.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 7.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 8.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 9.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 10.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 11.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Ornaments 12.PNG Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Pagoda 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Pagoda 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 2 - Japanese Massacre - Water 1.jpg Soundtrack Japanese Massacre Music: Japanese Massacre Fight: Environment Sounds Ocean 1: Ocean 2: Rain A: Rain B: Rain C: Rain D: Roof Rain A: Roof Rain B: Roof Rain C: Roof Rain D: Thunder A: Thunder B: Thunder C: Thunder D: Thunder E: Thunder F: Thunder G: Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels